bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylean
Taylean is a Neathian Bakugan and the fourth Guardian Bakugan of Shun Kazami after Skyress, Ingram, and Hawktor. His BakuNano is Hammermor, and his Mobile Assault is Zoompha. His Battle Suit is Blasterate, his Mechtogan is Silent Strike and his Mechtogan Titan is Faser Titan. He is one of the few Bakugan able to BakuMutate, with his BakuMutation partners being Titanium Dragonoid and Infinity Helios. Information Description Taylean is an impressive warrior skilled in many ninja techniques. The speed and agility of Taylean's attacks combined with the immense strength of his fortified armor bring him many victories. The weapons that Taylean wields on his arms transforms into tempered steel blades in battle. Taylean gathers energy from the air around him to fire devastating energy blasts which shoot out from his massive hands. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, it was revealed that he is Shun's new Guardian Bakugan and he comes from Neathia; he became partners with Shun shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He also observes Titanium Dragonoid's battle against Bolcanon and Horridian and later helps stabilize the arena when Drago loses control of his new powers that Code Eve gave him after defeating Phantom Dharak. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he observed the battle between Trister against Krakenoid. When Zenthon appeared, he was going to battle him until Anubias and Sellon with Spyron and Horridian appeared to battle Zenthon. In Disconnect, he is shown with Dan and Marucho discussing how to stop Zenthon while ignoring Dan and Drago's problems. He was among those watching the battle between Titanium Dragonoid and Horridian. In Fall From Grace, he and Trister appeared to help out Drago against Zenthon but were unsuccessful at defeating him. Later, he battled Spyron and Vertexx alongside Titanium Dragonoid. He fought the most during the battle and was victorious, although Sellon was throwing the battle. In episode Tri-Twister Take Down, he and Trister battle against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals, but were losing. They were saved by Sellon and Anubias. In episode Agony of Defeat, he and Trister helped Team Anubias against Dan and Drago, who were out of control. In BakuNano Explosion, he fought against a Pyrus and a Darkus Flash Ingram and their BakuNanos and managed to defeat them single-handedly. In Return to New Vestroia, he and Shun defeated several brawlers easily without any signs of slowing down. In A Royale Pain, he and Shun battled non-stop yet again, and entered in a Battle Royale. During the battle, Taylean spawned his own Mechtogan, Silent Strike. Paige and Rafe arrived to try to stop the Mechtogan, but they were unable to defeat it and it fled. Later the two of them revealed that a Mechtogan is the physical manifestation of an ability card, formed when a brawler and their Bakugan are not in sync. In Back in Sync, he tells Shun that they should go congratulate Marucho on his win to which Shun replies that they have their own battles to worry about. In Mind Search he said that he would be loyal to Shun in his decisions and then participated in the capture the flag battle. Drawing attention to himself, he fought several waves of Chaos Bakugan and then Chris and Soon. He defeated them and the Battle Brawlers won. In Re-Connection, after defeating Anubias and Horridian, Shun and Taylean battled Marucho and Trister in a championship match and won the second and third rounds, earning Taylean and Shun the victory. In Triple Threat, he and Trister battled Horridian and Bolcanon. Just after Taylean defeated Bolcanon, Mag Mel's Chaos Bakugan invaded Bakugan Interspace. In Interspace Under Siege, in order to defeat the invading horde, Tylean received a BakuNano, Hammermor, despite Shun's distaste. When they were battling, Spectra and Infinity Helios arrived to aid them. In A Hero Returns, Taylean and the others watched as Dan and Drago returned to Interspace. Later after the brawlers learned that Gundalia was being invaded by Chaos Bakugan, Taylean and the others went to aid the Gundalians in battle. In Gundalia Under Fire, Taylean fought with Hammermor against an army of Chaos Bakugan, with others Brawlers Bakugan. He was defeated by Razenoid. In Battle Lines, Taylean and Shun angrily teamed up with Dan and Drago to face Anubias and Sellon, who used Deezall, Rockfist, Smasheon, Braxion, Venexus, and Miserak. Taylean lost the battle while using his BakuNano. In Unlocking the Gate, Dan and Drago gave Taylean and the others a piece of their power, which enabled them to call their Mechtogan. In True Colors, Taylean battled Krowll, Vertexx, and Spyron in Bakugan Interspace and easily won. In Dangerous Beauty, Taylean and Shun battled against Chaos Bakugan and tried to get Dan's Key back from Sellon, but were unable to do so. In Unfinished Business, he, Shun and Noah were watching Dan and Anubias' last brawl. During the brawl, he started to be worried about how Anubias can still manipulate his own Mechtogan, ignoring that he was hurting himself at the same time. In Behind the Mask, Taylean, the other Brawlers' Bakugan, and Team Anubias and Sellon's Bakugan protect Dan and Drago from Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Armageddon, hr fought against the Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan and summoned his own Mechtogan, Silent Strike. The Battle Brawlers and himself later go back to Earth, where they see Mag Mel's Dark Moon. In Dark Moon, he used his Battle Suit, Blasterate, for the first time, and summoned his Mechtogan Titan, Faser Titan. In The Final Takedown, he continued to battle the Mechtogan Titans. In Blast from the Past, Skyress, Master Ingram, and Preyas helped him try to take down Mechtavius Destroyer, but they all died in the process. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed him, he is now living peacfully on New Vestroia. ; Ability Cards * Gun Red - Slash Sword: * Slash Rise Thunder: * Root Core - Battle Bastion: * Kazami Style - Fire Illusion: * Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash: * Heavy Weight - Metal Blast (Metal Blast): * Slash Hyper - Sword Storm (Slash Supreme - Sword Storm): * Gun Red - Tokish Waru: * Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego: * Shooting Storm Twister: * Kazami Style - Flame Seal: * Kazami Style - Ground False Slash: * Kazami Style - Slash Tornado: * Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon: * Shadow Leaf - Field Grenade: * Shooting Destruction Slash: * Kazami Style - Phoenix Twister: * Root Core - Supreme Wind Slash: Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance A Ventus Taylean was used to destroy the Brawlers' dimensional portal. This Taylean was not the one used by Shun, but a clone created by Hurranians using the DNA strands. Game The Ventus version in the Mechtogan Extension Pack has 770 Gs. The Ventus version in the BakuTrinity is 850 Gs. The Aquos BakuSolo version has 880 Gs and 810 Gs. The Aquos BakuTrinity version has 760 Gs. It has been seen in every attribute except Haos. He was retooled into Wolverine for Marvel vs. Bakugan. The Subterra version in the BakuTrinity is 800 Gs. The Pyrus version its only known to have 870 Gs in a Bakusolo and 690 Gs in a BakuTrinity. The Darkus version in BakuTrinity has 750 Gs. A McDonalds Ventus Taylean has 960 Gs. Trivia *Taylean's three swords of his ability Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash greatly resembles Wolverine's adamantium claws from X-Men. *He has a resemblance to Deneb from'' Kamen Rider Den-o''. *He has abilities that sound like they could be of different attributes. ** Kazami Style - Fire Illusion '' and ''Kazami Style- Flame Seal '' for Pyrus ** ''Kazami Style Shadow Alter Ego for Darkus ** Heavy Weight Metal Blast ''for Haos *His ''Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego is almost exactly the same as Shadow Clone Jutsu from Naruto. *Despite originally being from Neathia, he now resides on New Vestroia. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Characters